


Our Baby

by Leor_Ataraxia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fertility Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Indigenous Issues, Pregnancy, Prompt: Interracial Relationship, Race Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leor_Ataraxia/pseuds/Leor_Ataraxia
Summary: Reyna and Piper are expecting, but just because is the future that doesn't mean the ghosts of the past aren't looming over them.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Our Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English.
> 
> This is part of Banned Together Bingo, the prompt is "Interracial Relationships"

Reyna was caressing her baby bump, it took more time than expected for her to start showing and it made her scared she may have lost the baby. She haven't gotten a real miscarriage, just failed procedures to get pregnant by artificial insemination, but those three failed attempts she had before this make her scared enough that perhaps something was wrong with her body. 

She never cared too much about being able to give birth until she and Piper wanted a baby, yet she wasn't good at handling failure, another secondary effect of living in her childhood home. 

That was another problem that loomed over her head. 

Her thoughts on that front stopped when she felt the couch shifting for a new pressure beside her, and soon enough an arm was around the top of the couch and behind her. Piper looked bored when she said "Well it’s done, I ordered take out from that Chinese Restaurant you wanted"

"You got the lemon chicken, right?"

"I asked for extra of it in case you or the baby wants more"

"I love you" Reyna couldn't help but to lean to kiss her wife while this one laughed at her reaction; the Latina was only partially joking, she had a serious craving for lemon chicken and she didn't think she could eat any other thing. Her stomach had been kind of picky in the last few weeks, and even getting what she wanted she may also take it back in the bathroom. Piper has kindly taken the role of cleaning the mess behind, including the times she didn't get on time to the toilet. 

_ "You are carrying our baby, it’s the least I can do!" _

Despite those words, Reyna was eternally grateful. She doesn't remember being treated with a lot of kindness in her life, but Piper always made the effort to be as loving and sweet as she could; maybe it was in her nature, or just knew that Reyna needed it, perhaps both. In any case, sometimes Reyna wondered how she ever got her. 

Was she emotional because of her wife, or was that the pregnancy again? 

"Had any ideas for names?" Pipes asked after the kiss, getting the arm from behind her up to take her hand, caressing the back of it at the same time. Reyna hum while thinking. 

"Not yet, I have been thinking of some Puerto Rican names, but nothing feels right for her" they were going to have a girl, who would be a legacy of Bellona, Aphrodite and curiously enough, Athena. The donation was anonymous, but there were some bits of information that New Rome thought was important to give, and one of those was the godly lineage of the donor. He was Greek, so their girl would be one of the new few Greco-Roman babies that had been popping out since the union of the Camps. 

"Oh, you want it to be Puerto Rican? Not that I have a problem with that! It’s just that what I had in mind, well" Piper started playing with her hair, obviously nervous. She was more confident in herself, her time in the legion helped on that front; but sometimes the nerves got the better of her. Reyna holds her hand more tightly.

"Hey, is it okay if you have other stuff in mind; it’s  _ our _ baby after all" Her wife smiled with those words, remembering saying those before, even if the context was about vomiting " So what have you been thinking? "

"Cassia"

"Cassia...Cassia, I think it sounds good, but why Cassia?" 

"Well, sounds right, don't you think?" Piper played a little bit more with her hair, before reclining more on her seat, sitting almost on the edge "It means cinnamon"

"So you want to name our daughter after a spice?" Reyna faked being mad, but she chuckled a little. 

"Well it could be worse, I had a classmate named Vanille" At that Reyna couldn't help but whole-heartedly laugh. 

"Her parents were hippies or just that snob?" 

"I think hippies, but now that I said it; Cassia Vanille sounds nice"

"No!" Reyna laughed more, while taking one of the pillows on the couch and hitting her partner with it "You aren't named our daughter after  _ two _ spices!"

"But it’s cute, right?" 

"That's not the point!" 

That ended up in a pillow fight, where they needed to stop because it looked like stuffing would come out in any second, so they ended up having their limbs tangled, chuckling and slightly sweaty, because of course, they would be able to almost rip apart their furniture, what else you would expect of two demigods who survived the Camp Jupiter. 

With Piper's head in the shoulder of her mate, she finally gets enough breath to said "Okay, I guess I could drop the Vanille; but I was serious about Cassia"

"I like it" Reyna whispered, humming a little while smiling. Cassia, somehow, it fitted her already. 

"So, with that out of the way, what about the last name? Cassia Ramirez-Arellano? Cassia Ramirez-Arellano-Mclean? 

"Gods, no." Reyna sighed, massaging one of her temples "It’s just so long, besides, you don't have a clue about how many times I needed to spell out my name, and that took forever. It should be Cassia Mclean"

That took Piper by surprise, getting her to stand up enough to look at her directly into her eyes. She licked her lips for a moment, before murmuring "You are sure of it?"

Reyna nodded "Yeah, it would be for the best, besides" she tilted her head to the side, while smiling lovingly to her partner, one of those smiles that were as sweet as honey "It’s your baby as well"

This struck a chord, but for different reasons. Piper had a complicated story with her heritage for a while, not because she hated it; it was because she couldn't reconnect as much as she wanted at first. Her dad tried to cut ties with it as much as possible, and after her grandfather die she didn't have a lot of chance to interact with other Cherokee people; on top of that for a long time she thought having a "white" mother (she didn't know about Aphrodite at the time) perhaps influenced if she was truly part of the tribe or not. Thankfully she was a lot more knowledgeable and connected to her culture.

Mclean wasn't exactly a Native American last name (probably part of the effects of colonization), yet it was the name of his grandfather, and his father, so on. It was a connection to her family, her roots, so having her child have that last name was important for her. 

"Besides" that got Piper's attention, mostly because the tone was somewhat sad, and she worried what could cause it "Is not that I’m embarrassed by my heritage or anything, yet my relationship with my family is complicated"

Oh, that. 

Reyna told Piper about this years ago, before they even were together. It was an incident where they shared a room because they were doing a favour to Hylla, Reyna had a nightmare about San Juan and Piper intervened, but asked to know what it was about; with heavy heart, the daughter of Bellona told her the truth, just to be received with open arms and understanding. It meant so much to her that night, to be known people besides Nico (who was like a brother and had done something similar) could still like her and be at her side. 

She was aware of both sides of the coins, heroes and villains who shared her blood, her lineage to Bellona. Her biggest issue was how they recriminate her, and her father who even after all these years, she couldn't forgive for what he did, to what he makes her do (those words may be iffy in another context, but being that she was twelve and him her father who shouldn't have been threatened her life, she felt it was fitting).

With that background, no surprise she had complicated feelings about her family, or on the other hand, how she may be as a mother. 

Reyna was biting her lip, with that worrisome look that was almost like looking at a kicked puppy; she rarely did that expression, only when she had something heavy in her mind, and with people she could trust. Piper felt honoured to be one of those few. 

She was familiar with that last problem, they had debated about it a few times, but it didn't make it less complicated just for that. Piper took both hands between hers, and gives it a squish. 

"Hey" Piper whispered, and at that Reyna lifted her gaze to look at her. The love behind the eyes of the daughter of Aphrodite was indescribable, something pure of affection and companionship, that went more than simple love and showed a devotion to beside her no matter the circumstances. And that, give the Latina more courage "I know you are scared, I'm as well; none of us had a mother figure, so we are going blind here; but we have each other, and our friends"

"I know that" The other nodded, with a clouded vision that show the doubts inside her "Is just...I don't want to make a mistake Pipes, I know is inevitable but; I can't hurt her, I don't think I can live with myself if I ever see that fear in her eyes, the one I had with my father"

"That's not going to happen"

"Why do you think that?" Her voice sounded desperate.

"Because you only looked like that because he threatened you" Her tone was firm, and it was obvious that she needed to hold herself to not show how furious this topic made her. Piper never met the man, so it was easy for her to hate him directly, even if he had a hard life or was good in the past, nothing could justify what he did to his daughters, so she hoped the guy was suffering in the Fields of Punishment "He actually wanted to hurt you, but I know you would never do that; you aren't capable of raising your hand for any reason."

Piper half-smiled, holding a chuckle "I mean, if you survived Octavian without even punching him, I'm sure our child would be more than fine; or the senate, or-"

At that, Reyna laughed a little "Ok, I guess I'm patient enough, huh?"

"More than enough, I swear I don't know how you managed the 200 demigod kids without hitting someone" She shakes her head, but her grin became bigger, and the hold on her hand was stronger "That's why I know you would be an amazing parent; you were an inspiration for all of us in the legion, you guide us even if you were so young. If you can make such amazing labour out of responsibility, you will be astonished when you do it out of love"

That indeed, helped with her doubts, at least for now. She knew those fears would not disappear with just one conversation, perhaps she should bring that to her therapist; yet she will get there, with her wife at her side.

And now, there was nothing she wished more than all the three of them together, being the family she always dreamed of. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I wanted to do something with these two for a while, but idk if this was good enough or what, my sis like it so that's something? Listen I may not want kids but family/baby fics are still cute to me, also hurt/comfort because that's the good food.  
> They deserve each other, also I'm DYING on the hill that Reyna was Piper's gay awakening. Well Reyna and Annabeth but YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.  
> Hope somebody likes it! See ya.


End file.
